A Family United
by hpfrk736
Summary: Daddy," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen of number 12 Grimwauld Place. What happens when they find out that Hermione is Sirius' daughter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first fic., so I want lots of feed back from you guys. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- All of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. If I were her, would I be writing fanfics?

Alright! On with the show!

* * *

"Daddy," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimwauld Place. Sirius could tell she had been crying, as there were tear tracks on her face. Hermione had a half smile on her face, while Sirius's face was confused.

"What are you talking about Hermio- Oh My God," Sirius said. "My little girl. I've found you. After all these years, and you've been right in front of me." He stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug. She laughed and held Sirius tightly.

"I can't believe Sirius Black is my father!" Hermione said. "The notorious mass murderer is my father!"

"Okay. I'm confused," Harry said from the table. "I thought your parents were dentists Hermione?"

Hermione pulled away from Sirius and addressed Harry. "I thought so too, but apparently I'm a Black! I went to Gringotts today to get exchange some Muggle money, and for some reason, they had me give some blood to verify that I was who I said, and it turned up that I am Hermione Jean Black!"

"Really?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "That's great, Hermione." Harry pulled her into a hug. "So, are you going to talk to your parents about it?"

"My adopted ones?" Harry nodded. "Well, I kind of have to. I mean, even though they're not biological, they're still my parents." Hermione looked at the floor. "Well, I was wondering if you two would come with me to talk to them."

"Of course Hermione," Harry said.

"Anything for you sweetie," Sirius said. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

'_She looks so much like her mother' _Sirius thought.

"Should we go now?" Harry asked.

"Sure, unless you guys had other plans," Hermione replied.

"Well, actually, we were planning on doing a little gardening," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. Harry smiled.

"Of course not. Do you really think we would do gardening?" Harry asked.

"Good. I was wondering what was happening to you two," Hermione said. She smiled and looked over at Sirius. "Is it okay that we go right now?"

"Sure. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry and Hermione grabbed onto Sirius and they apparated to Hermione's house.

Hermione looked up at the large white house in front of her. Sirius looked sideways at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just I've lived here my whole life, and now I know it was all a lie."

"It's going to be okay," Sirius said and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Should we go up?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and the three of them walked up the sidewalk to the house. Once they got to the front steps, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius paused. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Here we go." She pressed the doorbell.

Soon, a man opened the door and said, "Hermione, what are you doing—" but stopped when he saw Sirius. He looked back into the house and said, "Honey, get down here!"

A petite women came into view and gasped as she saw Sirius. "You- you know?"

"Yes, Mom. I do," replied Hermione.

"Well come in, all of you. We have a lot to talk about.

Hermione, Harry, and Sirius filed into the house. Hermione's mother led them into the living room, and gestured for them to sit down. Hermione sat in the middle of the couch, with Harry and Sirius on either side of her.

"Well, as you may have figured out, you are adopted," Hermione's adopted father said. "Your mother and I are really sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we just didn't know how you would react."

"You should have known I would have taken it fine, you know I'm a mature teenager!" Hermione said.

"We know, Hermione, we just didn't want to burden you with this information," Hermione's mother said.

"Is there anything else you are hiding from me? Like maybe I am half dog?"(A/N-Get it?) Hermione asked, tears starting to flow. Sirius, despite his daughter's distress, tried to hide a smile at the half dog statement.(A/N- now do you get it?)

"No honey, there's nothing else. We just wanted you to be happy."

"Didn't you think I would find out eventually? If you didn't notice, I like to figure things out!" Hermione practically shouted. Sirius put his arm around his daughter and held her tight. Hermione cried into his side. Harry rubbed her back as she took some calming breaths.

Sirius looked at his godson and said,"Why don't you take her home, and I'll finish things here."

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione to him. Sirius took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and muttered, "Portus."

The paper glowed blue as Sirius gave it to Harry. Harry took Hermione's hand and placed it on the paper, which transported them to 12 Grimwauld place.

* * *

A/N- This takes place right before the trio's fifth year. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Hermione arrived back at the kitchen of Grimwauld Place, Hermione let go of Harry and immediately headed up the stairs. Harry decided not to follow her. He sat down at the table, and took some deep breaths. Harry then dropped his head onto the table, and stayed like that for twenty more minutes, when Sirius popped back into the kitchen. Sirius saw Harry with his head on the table, and thought he was asleep, so he just decided to creep by Harry and up the stairs.

"How'd it go?" Harry said, with his head still on the table. He lifted it up and looked at Sirius who gave him a grim smile.

"As good as you could expect. There was some accusing of me stealing their daughter, but then I told them technically she was my daughter, and then after some more arguing, they pretty much kicked me out of their house. But not before I had them agree to let us go their tomorrow and get Hermione's things."

"They sound like nice people," Harry said, smiling slightly. Sirius laughed.

"Sure. Where's Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"She went upstairs. I thought it best not to bother her."

"Good idea. This is a lot to take in a little amount of time," Sirius agreed. "We need to talk, Harry."

"About what?" Harry asked.

Sirius sat down at the table across from Harry and said, "Hermione."

"What about Hermione?"

"How you feel about her," Sirius said. "Don't deny it Harry, you have a thing for her."

"No I don't, we're just friends."

"Harry, I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you. You both like each other, everybody knows it, but you two."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up eagerly.

Sirius smiled at his godson and said, "Smooth, Potter."

"Um, I think I'm going to go see how Hermione's doing."

"Alright then," Sirius said, smiling again.

Harry hurried up the stairs to the second floor landing. He softly knocked on Hermione's door. Harry heard a choked, "Come in." Harry opened the door slightly and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the bed where she was sitting and said, "Hi Harry."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Harry opened the door and walked into Hermione's bedroom. He grabbed the chair from her desk and put it in front of Hermione and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Alright, I guess. I just wish I could have known sooner, because then maybe it would have been easier," Hermione said sadly.

"But the good thing, Hermione, is that you actually do know now. That way you and Sirius can be a right, proper family."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, can't you be in our right, proper family? Seeing as your his godson and all. Technically he is your legal guardian now."

"I never thought of that. Do you really want me to be in your family? I would think that you would want some time to get to know Sirius alone."

"I want you to be there with me. You know Sirius better than I do, and You know me better than he does, so I want you to be there for the both of us."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot to me since I didn't really have a family of my own until you came along. And then when Sirius came into our lives. Remember that?"

Hermione laughed and said, "How could I forget? Going back in time, getting abused by a tree, flying on Buckbeak, a fight between a werewolf and a dog, dementors, Ron and his stupid rat."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "A lot of things happened that night."

"And one more thing happened too," Hermione said.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I figured out something."

"And what did you figure out?"

"That I love you," Hermione said softly. Harry looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I don't know if you feel the same way, and I don't care. But I love you, Harry Potter, with all my heart."

"Hermione, I love you too. I just thought that you didn't feel the same way about me. I always thought you liked Ron."

"Well, I liked you, but then I figured out you could never like me, so I forced myself into thinking that the only person that would ever be with me was Ron."

"Don't you ever think that, Hermione. Ever again. I love you so much that I would go to the hottest hell and back for you. Please believe me, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes." With that, Harry pulled Hermione into a deep and passionate kiss. At first she was stiff, but then she relaxed and started to kiss back. Harry slide his tongue over Hermione's lip, and she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Harry and Hermione fell back onto the bed, and finally pulled apart for air.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, moving a hair off of her face.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," Hermione said and kissed Harry again. They pulled apart and Harry smiled at her.

"Should we go downstairs now? So we don't keep Sirius waiting?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Are we going to tell anyone? Ron and Sirius and the others?"

"How about we let them figure it out for themselves," Harry said, pulling Hermione off of the bed and out the door.

They walked downstairs smiling. Once they entered the kitchen, Sirius looked up, and smiled too at the looks on their faces. He noted there grasped hands. _Took them long enough_, he thought.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Better, now that Harry and I talked about it."

_More like snogged about it_, thought Sirius. "That's good. I was thinking, maybe we could go out for supper? As a family?"

"Sounds like a good idea. How about that new Mexican place in town?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good," Hermione said. The three of them went upstairs and walked out the door.

* * *

Next chapter will be at the restaurant. Please review!!! Thanks for all the great reviews so far!


End file.
